Luana
Luana I write a lot, so if you wish, you can find me on wattpad as LuanaTheValkyrie Basic Info- Cutewolf230, better known as Luana or Accalia, has been a SAMBer since June 3, 2016. She is mostly known as a roleplayer, and she often joins so many roleplays that one or more will be forgotten. She went by Accalia for around 4 or more months. Embyr, Wolfheart and Azalis are the only SAMBers who call her Lu. If you want to find her, just call for her, or use a wolf pup to summon her. (She loves wolf pups). She is also a Hunter of Artemis. Appearance - Luana's appearance has changed a lot. At one point in time she had a full wolf form. Her most recent one includes: Has brown hair, past her shoulder blades with natural blonde streaks normally up in a ponytail, in a French Braid or down. She has knowing dark amber brown eyes that sparkle. She is tall, standing at 5'5. Her skin is tan, and she is fairly slender. She wears grey glasses. Her wolf form was a white wolf with silver tear tracks from her amber eyes. Attire - Casual #1 - Red, black, grey and white flannel, with a black tank top underneath, ripped jeans and converse. Casual #2 - Gray beanie, and a pencil always in her hair. She has black leggings with a black tank top underneath a yellow-gold oversized sweater. Formal - White knee-length sleeveless dress with a cinched waist, brown knee-high boots and a bell charm necklace. Personality - Luana is a reserved person, often changing her personality to avoid being hurt. She is quiet intelligent, and has a creative mind. She writes a lot, but also takes a while to trust someone. She is pretty funny, but also serious. She doesn’t speak her mind as often as she might want to, but she'll get defensive easily. She isn't innocent as you might think. She is very loyal to her friends, and will say something if something happens to her friends. Gang - Kaia - Female, Werewolf, long black hair with royal purple streaks, storm cloud gray eyes, storm cloud gray eyes, pure white fur, with black ears that make a lightning bolt on her neck. White paws. Storm cloud gray tipped tail, similar storm powers to Luana, a leader, always taking charge, some may see her as bossy. Devany ‘Dev or Dove’- Female, winged person, dark brown hair with silver streaks, striking blueish gray eyes, large dark brown with odd blueish gray feather wings, and black horns with silver swirls going around to the tips, nice, kind, friendly Creek - Female, BloodClan member, black she cat with a gold spot on her chest, and a white spot between her tired and faded grey eyes. She’s built like a SkyClan cat, but bulkier and stronger, ruthless, rather fight than anything, and actually has a decent knowledge of herbs and how to heal, human version has black hair and heterochromia eyes, one gold and one gray, with very pale skin Abilities and Powers - Can turn into a wolf. She has the power to control, create, and stop storms. She can also create light from any solid material, mainly using the light from distant stars. Trivia - Sometime in her beginning, she declared herself a Daughter of Artemis. This was shot down, and she refuses to let anyone ruin her imagination again. Her most successful roleplay ((and it's still going!) Is Mrs. Wolfe's Haven and School for Elemental Werewolves. ￼ Formal - White knee-length sleeveless dress with a cinched waist, brown knee-high boots and a bell charm necklace. Gender: Female Family: None (That I know of) Other: N/A page was made as part of Bobcat's SAMBer Info Spree in 2017. More in depth information can be added by the MBer or by friends of the MBer Category:SAMBers Category:3rd Generation Category:WoFMBers